


The Better Gatsby

by katrendy



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Depictions of Murder, F/M, Fast burn?, I am so sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, cousin lovers, juicy tracksuit, many mentions of ass, mention of heatwaves, no set plot, this is not serious, you know the dreamnotfound fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrendy/pseuds/katrendy
Summary: I had a horrible idea and this is what came out of it. I want to apologize to anyone who comes across this fanfic it is so terrible. I literally cannot even summarize what this. The Great Gatsby becoming public domain was the worst thing to happen in 2021 and all of you will pay for it.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Nick Carraway, Daisy Buchanan/Tom Buchanan, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby, Tom Buchanan/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Better Gatsby

**Author's Note:**

> we have reviews from my friends who have read this monstrosity:
> 
> "10/10 for creative liberty. -12/10 for making me read the phrase he wanted to take a bite of that Georgia peach" -Max

New York in 1924 was a different world. The city streets bustled with excitement every night while illegal bars raged underground. The atmosphere was filled with cigarette smoke, unwanted pregnancies, and the brand-new usage of a credit card. Life in the city was always meant for the most social and excited people. Nick Carraway was not one of those people by any means. Any social gathering was a suicide mission for him; solely because he preferred a private life. He never had any luck finding a life partner. Or friends. Or anyone, for that matter. Nick was such a reserved person his mother even once tried to set him up with his cousin Daisy. This did not work out, not because they were cousins, but because Nick was so unbearable to be around. It got so bad that Daisy had forced Nick to move across the bay from her into a small cottage along the New York coastline.  
This would normally not be a problem, except for the fact that the cottage was right next to the largest party place in all of New York; The house of Jay Gatsby. No one was ever invited to these parties that Gatsby threw, which made the random invitation that showed up at Nick’s doorstep one dewy morning even more suspicious. The invitation stated:  
Dear Mr. Carraway,  
My name is Jay Gatsby and I would like to formally invite you to the party being held at my house tonight. Come as you are. I am very excited to meet you.  
Best Wishes,  
Gatsby  
Nick read the note in disbelief. How could someone as popular as Gatsby care about him? “It just doesn’t make sense” he thought to himself. “Why the hell would Gatsby want me to be there?” With all griefs aside, Nick went back into his cottage to prepare for the party that was ahead of him.  
Nick went to his wardrobe and started tossing his clothes around looking for the perfect outfit. He spent all day trying many different color combinations and styles, but nothing felt right. Finally, he landed on his favorite outfit; his hot pink Juicy Couture tracksuit. “This will surely get Gatsby’s attention” Nick said to himself in the mirror. By the time the outfit was picked, it was already time for the party.  
Waltzing down the sidewalk, Nick caught the attention of everyone going into Gatsby’s enormous mansion. Every onlooker wanted a piece of what Nick had cooked up, and The Carraway Bakery had just put out the seasonal cake. Nick came to the party with only his juicy tracksuit and the perfect ass to fill that bad boy out. As Nick walked into the house, he was surprised to see Daisy there. He did not want to be seen in his party clothes by his ex-girlfriend cousin who was now married to a super mega ultra-rich man, that of which Nick was not. Before he could slip away, Daisy caught a glimpse of that Juicy tracksuit, and she knew exactly who it was. Daisy approached Nick with her new husband.  
“I see you’ve worn quite the outfit tonight” Daisy said running her eyes over Nick.  
“What does it matter to you what I wear? I feel fantastic in this.” Nick gestured towards his track jacket. “This is what makes me happy, and that is something you could never do Daisy.”  
Daisy looked shocked. She never thought she did anything wrong in their relationship, even though she had a massive victim complex and was incredibly manipulative. Daisy’s husband Tom chimed in. “It doesn’t matter what your cousin-lover thinks darling, you’ll always be MY little Juicy tracksuit. Let’s get out of here and go home.” Confused by the analogy but flattered by the compliment, Daisy and Tom exit the mansion. Before Nick could have a thought to himself, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled onto the nearest balcony.  
The man that pulled him in was very tall. Nick studied the facial features of this strange man. He had jawbones so sharp it looked like they could cut diamond, and an ass so fat you could do weird group workout classes on it. Plump. Ripe. Nick wanted a bite of that Georgia peach before he even knew who the man was.  
“Now that you’re done undressing me with your eyes” The strange man started to say. “My name is Jay Gatsby, and I am the owner of this mansion.” Nick looked at the man a little longer before finally speaking up.  
“I don’t understand why you invited me here, you’re the embodiment of everything I have ever dreamed of.”  
“Call it revenge to your ex-cousin girlfriend fling.”  
“You know Daisy?” Nick said with a worrisome tone in his voice.  
“I used to be a part of her life in a strange way. You see, I was thrown into her life when my ex-husband Tom started sleeping with her instead of me. I hated her from the second I saw her. Now that you are here, I can finally get revenge on her.”  
“What are you going to do to me?” Nick asked still mesmerized by Gatsby.  
Gatsby walked closer to Nick and got so close Nick could feel the taller man’s breath on his forehead. Nick felt relieved that he wore the tracksuit, because he was sweating on every inch of his body. The tension grew as Gatsby pulled Nick closer to his face, grabbing his chin with his big E-Boy hands. “I’m going to show you how a real man takes care of his lover, old sport.” With those words, Gatsby kissed Nick passionately and without hesitation. “Does this burn you inside?” Gatsby said in between breaths. “You melt me” Nick responded. Gatsby smirked, knowing they both have read the dreamnotfound fanfic heatwaves.  
Gatsby knew what must happen next. He pulled out a sniper rifle and without looking, he fired across the bay hitting Tom directly in the chest. The motherfucker no-scoped his ex, and this made Nick the most turned on he had ever been in his life. Screams emerged from the party as the rifle shot was incredibly loud. Nick and Gatsby could care less about the consequences of what had just happened. They were untouchable in this moment and that is all that mattered.


End file.
